la mansión de los condenados
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: si te regalan una mansion abandonada en medio del bosque y debes quedarte a dormir una noche para tenerla, ¡di que no midorikawa!, MULTIPLES PAREJAS Y ALGUNOS OC pero denme la oportunidad, entren y lean ;D ¡8 capitulo UP!
1. prologo

**Hola chicas, bueno primero que todo esta es una idea que se me vino en momento de óseo y me gusto bastante, y necesito aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de que puedan leerla, ya saben para que no se confundan y me manden cajas con tomates que se disparan automáticamente XD**

**Primero: este fic tendrá muchos OC pero… ¡TENDRA YAOI! Y tal vez, solo tal vez un poquito de hetero También aunque es de romance y comedia será en algunas partes un poco emo, y puede que llegue a tener sangre, analogías, y cosas bastante profundas, al mismo tiempo que enseñanzas y cosas de la vida…**

**En resumen este fic es un tanto sicológico, pero no se preocupen me encargare de que lo disfruten hasta el final, y para que sea aun mas entendible les dejo una pequeña introducción, y que quede claro que subiré este fic, apenas termine el de "lo que encontré la nieve", así que si les agrada la idea, espero sugerencias, pedidos y cosas para incluir antes de empezar…**

**Sayonara good bye! (nota: cambie mí despedida XD)**

* * *

><p>"<em>hace mucho, mucho tiempo…existía una mansión, un casa lujosa sin nada en particular, eso se podría decir a primera vista, pero si mirabas su interior tu opinión cambiaria drásticamente…¿Por qué?, ¿realmente quieres saber?...basta con mirar la sangre derramada para intuirlo…¿tienes miedo?...no deberías…después de todo tu no sufrirás…ya que los que tuvieron que cargar con las maldiciones y desgracias que pasaron en esta mansión ya están muertos, pero aun las siguen pagando…todas las cosas que alguna vez llegaron a querer se desvanecieron en el viento y ya no volverán…¿puedes entenderlo?...el tener que estar solo, el tener que estar encadenado a un lugar, sin que nadie te oiga gritar…entreteniéndote mirando la sangre resbalando por las paredes…¿Por qué?...¿por qué?...¿es que acaso tanto los odiaba dios?...hacerlos sufrir toda su vida para luego en vez de encontrar la paz estar encadenados a esta casa que guarda en sus cimientos los maltratos y horrores que vieron…¿Quién los liberara?...¿serás tú?...¿realmente quieres involucrarte?...hazlo, pero te advierto…que serás encadenado con ellos hasta que la mansión se pudra desfalleciendo y dejando caer su peso sobre tu cuerpo para luego tu alma vagar en los alrededores del gran y alguna vez hermoso jardín….ese será tu destino…¡y lo vivirás eternamente en…!"<em>

**"_la mansión de los condenados"…._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo…ni me creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero bueno…hay que probar nuevas cosas ¿no?...como sea<strong>

**Sayonara good bye! :3**


	2. bienvenidos a la mansión

**Pues este es un fic que se me ocurrió en la escuela como la mayor parte de mis fic, digo allí encerrada en un ambiente lúgubre y frio ¡es indispensable pensar cosas creativas, divertidas o yaoi para no caer en la depresión!, además de las ideas en mi cabeza listas para salir, les traigo el primer capítulo de la mansión de los condenados,**  
><strong> bien, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo los OC y las cosas locas que se me ocurran, espero que guste…<strong>  
><strong> ¡comencemos!...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo: bienvenidos a la mansión…<em>

Midorikawa lleva el balón y rápidamente se acerca a la portería para anotar cuando un grito llamando su nombre lo distrae, fallando el tiro  
>-¡MIDORIKAWA!-grita Haruna corriendo a la cancha con una carta en su mano y algo alterada<br>-¡hiciste que fallara mi tiro!-replicaba, sentado en el pasto al caer después del mal tiro  
>-Haruna ¿qué es lo que sucede?-se acerca preocupado Kido, a lo que Haruna sin decir palabra alguna le entrega el sobre en sus manos.-ya veo…Midorikawa, tengo malas noticias- dice con la cabeza baja ayudando a pararse al pelo verde<br>-¿nani?  
>-según este sobre tu tío Arthur a muerto…-todos en la cancha fijan su mirada al peli verde esperando su reacción, la cual nunca llega<br>-¿Qué tío Arthur?...-a todos se les escapa una gota al estilo anime, y kido se frota la cien molesto  
>-según lo que está escrito aquí tu tío de sangre ingles Midorikawa Arthur murió hace unos idas y tu estas en su herencia<br>-¿¡enserio! ¿Qué me dejaron?...-dice ilusionadamente, mientras kido siente una extraña necesidad de golpearlo, y Haruna se siente idiota por haberse compadecido de mido  
>-con que no lo conocías ¿verdad?...<br>-no realmente, solo sé que tenía un tío de sangre inglesa pero nunca lo había visto y menos hablar con él.  
>-¿entonces por que te menciono en su testamento?-preguntaba Kazemaru tomando el papel que recién había llegado y leyendo específicamente el nombre de Ryuuji<br>-yo que se ¡¿Qué me dejaron!-decía alegremente, al mismo tiempo que los otros lo miraban extrañados, después de todo recibir una carta avisando de la muerte de un tío que jamás habías sabido de su existencia y que para peor te dejara una herencia a pesar de que no te conocía, era más que sospechoso.

-dice que debes ir a una junta para hablar del testamento…-Kazemaru veía como Midorikawa hacia un puchero-¿vas o no?...  
>-m…iré, pero me deben acompañar…<br>-¿Qué!-gritaron la mayor parte del equipo, excepto Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Fubuki y Suzuno que ya se tenían esperado que el peli verde los obligara a ir con él.

Luego de esto y por la única razón de que el peli verde los haya sobornado diciendo que si lo acompañaban les daría parte de lo que sea que le había dejado su tío misterioso, decidieron aceptar he irse al lugar establecido en la carta. Un lugar pulcro y apartado, tuvieron que caminar cerca de una hora para llegar, al entrar estaba una secretaria de alrededor unos 25 años con anteojos y cabello castaño recogido en un tomate vestida con un traje elegante, tenía una mirada penetrante y cara de pocos amigos, frente a ella un escritorio con unos papeles. La oficina era simple y algo vacía, solo estaba la mujer, el escritorio, un estante con algunos libros y unas cuantas pinturas  
>-¿usted es el señor Midorikawa Ryuuji?- decía secamente, acomodándose los lentes. Todavía no habían entrado y solo se encontraban parados en el marco de la puerta con Midorikawa guiando la bandada, siendo empujado por el resto para que entrara de una maldita vez.<br>-s-si…-esa mujer sí que daba miedo, Ryuuji se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y veía como la persona en frente de él se arreglaba (nuevamente) los lentes y lo miraba de pies a cabeza.  
>-bien, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Minami Rima…y yo era la secretaria del señor Midorikawa Arthur, el murió de manera natural hace unos días y no tenía relación cercana con nadie de su familia, así que en un impulso decidió dejarle su herencia…-todos afuera de la habitación, escuchaban atentamente la historia de la secretaria.-la cual consiste en una mansión antigua, la cual el señor Midorikawa le tenía un gran cariño y…<br>-¿¡UNA MANSÍON!-grito eufórico, parándose casi de inmediato.  
>-si, una mansión, el señor Midorikawa, jamás había vivido allí, pero por alguna razón la iba a visitar constantemente…es muy antigua tiene más de 100 años y sus condiciones son bastantes buenas, así que si usted está dispuesto…<br>-¡LA QUIERO!...-con brillos en los ojos, se volteaba haciendo señas a sus amigos, mientras Minami se reprimía el impulso de zarandearlo.  
>-entonces debe firmar este contrato y aceptar la condición que dejo su tío…<br>-¿condición?...-preguntaba, parando sus saltos de alegrías y sentándose nuevamente para ponerle atención a la mujer  
>-la condición establecida es que para poseer la mansión y hacer con ella lo que desee debe permanecer en ella dos semana…-la mujer le acercaba el contrato y una pluma para que lo firmaba, Midorikawa volteo mirando a sus amigos, específicamente a Kazemaru el cual hiso una expresión de "<em>por lo que más quieras lee el contrato antes de hacer una estupidez", <em>aunque Midorikawa vale decir que no le hiso caso y rápidamente firmo el papel, para luego recibir la llave de la supuesta mansión.

Salió de la sala, dejando a la mujer sola en la habitación, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al estante con los libros sacando entre ellos una carpeta polvorienta, en la cual estaba guardada cuidadosamente la foto de un hombre de unos 45 años de cabello verde sujetado en una coleta baja que pasaba por su hombro, ojos negros profundo, piel morena y una leve barba…en la misma carpeta unos papeles y fotos de una mansión y su interior. La mujer veía nostálgicamente cada una de las fotos, hasta que llego a las de unos jóvenes,…la mujer cambio su expresión por una de angustia y al mismo tiempo de pena y cerro la carpeta dejándola nuevamente en el mueble, sentándose en el escritorio y diciendo al aire:  
>-amo Arthur, espero que lo que tenga previsto, resulte como usted lo haya pronosticado…-ya lejos del establecimiento, Midorikawa era reprendido por los demás al aceptar semejante condición sin saber ni siquiera donde diablos lo habían mandado a quedarse<br>-tranquilos chicos, son solo dos semanas…además estaremos todos juntos…  
>-¡¿Qué?...-otra vez los había incluido en sus asuntos, pero como habían dicho que compartirían lo que sea que le habían dejado a Midorikawa tuvieron que aceptar quedarse con él en la supuesta mansión por el tiempo dicho.<p>

A la mañana siguiente:

Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, Tachimukai, tsunami, Fudo, kido, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Suzuno, Nagumo, Terumi, Atsuya, Genda, Sakuma, Haruna y Fuyuko tenían sus maletas y todo lo necesario para quedarse en la mansión, y la razón por la que ni natsumi ni aki pudieron venir fueron por que la primera tubo una conferencia importante y la segunda un resfriado con más de 38 de fiebre.  
>se habían reunido en frente del lugar visitado el día antes con la secretaria esperándolos afuera, pero esta estaba vestida radicalmente diferente a su faceta seria, su cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta un poco pasado los hombros, sin sus gafas, una playera sin mangas con una chaqueta café, una falda arriba de las rodillas de color negro y unos botas del mismo color, la mujer que ahora si aparentaba 25 años, los guio a través de un espeso bosque que parecía infinito, estuvieron caminando mucho tiempo donde cada vez que se acercaban a su destino, el panorama iba cambiando con las plantas más secas y el suelo mas estéril…<p>

Luego de por fin Salir de ese camino lleno de plantas putrefactas, encontraron lo que tanto esperaban, pero al verla se quedaron atónitos…la mujer la cual estaba hasta el frente, se volteó con una sonrisa divertida y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar dijo sonriente  
>-<em> "bienvenidos a la mansión…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, bueno esperaba hacerlo más largo pero decidí que el titulo siempre será la última frase, además así los dejo con suspenso… en el siguiente capítulo, mas sobe la mansión y los secretos que esta oculta…y también algunas cosas divertidas que tengo planeadas…después de todo, pondré un poco de todo en este fic, y espero que lo disfruten…no me tardare tanto en actualizar, pondré la regla de 3 comentarios así que si me llegan más de esos en un día, puedo hasta continuarlo el mismo día..<strong>

**Sayonara goog bye!**


	3. un ángel?

_Segundo capitulo: ¿un ángel?..._

En frente de ellos, una construcción de tres pisos, estilo inglés, pintada de un color blanco desgastado, pero a primera vista hermosa y detallada. A sus afueras un bello jardín de flores blancas que contrastaban radicalmente con las plantas marchitas que se asomaban en el camino hasta el lugar. La mansión de por si era enorme y aunque lucia en muy buenas condiciones se podía notar fácilmente los años que tenia por las grietas y enredaderas que la adornaban en las esquinas.

Los chicos guiados por Minami, cruzaron el jardín de flores blancas que eran símbolo de pureza, todas bien cuidadas y con mariposas adornando y volando de flor en flor. Luego de cruzar metros de plantas, una gran y vieja puerta algo oxidada se presentaba al frente de ellos. La secretaria abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando a la vista el interior de la mansión que constaba de un camino marcado por una alfombra de terciopelo de color vino, que llegaba a unas grandes escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso y al llegar allí de dividían en dos partes guiando al tercero...en las paredes tapizados color crema con diminutos diseños y marcos dorados decorando todo el panorama.  
>La primera impresión vale decir que fue un gran éxito, todos atónitos por la belleza y supremacía de que la mansión les otorgaba, entraron lentamente, aunque la mujer anteriormente había dicho que la construcción tenía alrededor de 100 años, por lo menos la entrada parecía recién construida y adornada con la máxima cautela, casi como si hubiera sido arreglada justamente para ellos.<p>

Kido, como buen razonante que era, llego a esta construcción rápidamente, poniendo mucha atención en cada uno de los detalles, llegando a una esquina sin terminar de pintar…se acercó sin que nadie diera cuenta y vio que efectivamente la pintura estaba fresca y con un trozo sin terminar…cerca de él escucho un jarrón que estaba colocado precisamente a metros de él caerse y romperse en miles de trozos al mismo tiempo ver una sombra misteriosa detrás de los restos. La sombra se movió rápidamente sin que el estratega pudiera definir su forma, y casi de inmediato desapareció.

-¡kido!...-se acercó rápidamente Sakuma donde estaba el de rastas- ¿te encuentras bien?  
>-¿he?...si…-se paro lentamente, y volvió con los demás, pero siguió con sus dudas y más después de ver a la misteriosa sombra.<p>

-bien…esta construcción era la más querida del señor Midorikawa Arthur, aunque nunca había vivido aquí, la visitaba continuamente, esta mansión tiene muchos años por lo que múltiples historias y sucesos sucedieron en su interior.  
>-¿Por qué el tío de Midorikawa nunca vivió aquí?-pregunto Kazemaru parando el caminar de la mujer.<br>-es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O…-dijo divertidamente, lo que causo que más de uno empezara a sospechar de la situación, la mujer no dijo palabra alguna y solo se acercó a la salida.-esta mansión ahora les pertenece, pero les advierto que este lugar a estado abandonado por mucho tiempo y…oculta muchos secretos, pero tendrán que descubrirlos a su tiempo…  
>-¡espere!, ¿¡a que se refiere con eso?...-grito Hiroto, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba. Endo y kido abrieron la puerta nuevamente pero la mujer ya se había ido.<p>

-¿ni chan?, ¿Qué haremos ahora?...-Haruna se encontraba abrazada a Fuyuko la cual al igual que ella se encontraba asustada, todo se paró en seco, un silencio incomodo se formo, nadie se movía ni decía nada, ya no tenían más opción que quedarse en ese lugar.  
>-¡vamos, no dejaremos que una mujer rara, y una mansión antigua nos asuste!, ¿cierto?...-tsunami se paro en los tres primeros escalones de la escalera, y dejando atrás las preocupación el resto decidió seguir investigando la casa.<br>Cada espacio de la casa era enorme desde el comedor hasta el baño, todo era enorme y al igual que la entrada, decorada con extrema cautela. Las habitaciones abundaban por lo que cada uno podía tener su habitación propia si lo deseaba, pero hubo más de un miedoso con la escusa de que sería más divertido dormir en grupo que solo, por lo que ya estableciendo los cuartos, empezaron a desempacar.

-KYAAAAAA!-se escucho el grito de Endo del cuarto que compartía con Goenji y kido. Kazemaru y Fubuki que estaban desempacando en el cuarto de al lado fueron los primeros en llegar.  
>-¿Qué sucede?...<br>-¿¡yuuka!-de la maleta del peli crema salió su hermanita pequeña, que al parecer estaba oculta durante todo el viaje.  
>-jejeje, hola oni chan…-se paro, sonriendo nerviosamente miro a su hermano el cual obviamente estaba más que enojado y asustado.<br>-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí!...-afuera de la habitación se juntaron el resto del equipo, viendo a la tierna de yuuka siendo regañada por Goenji.  
>-¡nana me dijo que te ibas de vacaciones en una mansión de lujo, y yo también quise ir!...-hiso un puchero y Goenji, como buen hermano termino desistiendo bajo el poder del moe. El resto después de aceptar a yuuka y dejar en el cuarto con Haruna y Fuyuko continuaron con el arregló de las habitaciones.<p>

-¿no es increíble que yuuka hubiera estado en la maleta todo este tiempo?- decía Fubuki, doblando unas playeras de color blanco y otras de color naranja que eran de su hermano y seguramente no lo haría el.  
>-esto cada vez más se está pareciendo a una película de misterio, con mansiones abandonadas y gente saliendo del equipaje.- respondió Kazemaru, abriendo su propia maleta a lo que volvió a escucharse un grito.<br>-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Goenji, y Endo aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, observando a un intruso en el equipaje del peli azul.  
>-¡MIYASAKA!...-grito Kazemaru, parándose después de caer del susto.<br>-¡me entere que kaze chan iba a irse dos semanas a una mansión abandonada y debía protegerlo!...  
>-<em>kaze chan…-<em>pensó Endo con una Benita en la cabeza…  
>-si, si gracias por la buena intención… ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI EQUIPAJE!<p>

Luego de esto, y dos invitados no esperados, la tarde llego tranquilamente, se pasaron la mayor parte recorriendo la caza. Si salían a la parte trasera se encontraban con el jardín trasero, que era sorprendentemente más grande que el de adelante y mucho más hermoso con bellas flores blancas, rosas, claveles, lirios y algunas plantas que jamás habían visto, arboles de gran tamaño que incluso superaban a la mansión misma. Todo era tranquilidad no se escuchaba ni el mas mínimo sonido. Si volvían a entrar, e iban al centro de la construcción, hallaban una enorme puerta de madera que aunque costaba un poco abrirla, valía la pena porque en su interior estaba una enorme biblioteca llena de tres pisos de libros de hace mas 100 años, historia, matemáticas, idiomas antiguos, geografía, miles y miles de conocimientos y en el medio de la habitación un enorme sillón rojo muy cómodo a la vista perfecto para sentarse tranquilamente a leer. Aunque vale decir que no a muchos le llamo la atención esta sala, solo a kido, Goenji, Kazemaru y Hiroto, en cambio, la habitación que mas llamo la atención fue la cocina, una enorme metro cuadrado con tres hornos, dos refrigeradores una mesa para 15 personas y muchos cubiertos, platos y vasos todos de la más alta calidad, porcelana fina.

Yuuka se había separado del resto y subió hasta el tercer piso que todavía no había sido inspeccionado por los otros. En este piso había 4 habitaciones distintas al resto. La primera era de color blanca, llena de peluches de distintos tamaños, todos de felpa y adornados con graciosos sombreritos y lazos alrededor de la cama y en distintos estantes. Tenía algunos listones rosas colgando de las paredes y en las cortinas, la cama también cubierta de peluches en medio de la habitación y en un costado una mesita para tomar el té. Vale decir que a yuuka adoro esta habitación, pero todavía le faltaba ver el resto. La siguiente, era una habitación acogedora, era de color negro con cortinas del mismo color, sujetadas en cintas azul marino, color que adornaba barias partes de la habitación y en especial en los costados con jarrones blancos que en su interior relucían unas hermosas rosas azules. Al medio de la habitación una cama grande y unos pocos peluches de felpa. La tercera, era completamente desordenada, con las telas y cortinas rasgadas, el piso ni siquiera se podía ver, en verdad parecía el cuarto de una vestía salvaje.

Finalmente llego la ultima habitación, era muy hermosa, ordenada y toda de blanco, sabanas blancas, cortinas y rosas…posicionadas delicadamente en una mesa de cristal en el medio de la habitación, la cama era de dos plazas y muy suave, en una esquina un librero con algunos libros. Las cortinas daban paso a un balcón adornado de rosas blancas, y con un sillón pequeño perfecto para ver el panorama. Yuuka quedo encantada con esta habitación, parecía de la realeza. Se quedo en el balcón viendo el paisaje y a su hermano e amigos que estaban en el jardín trasero. Trato de llamarlos pero no conto en que la rejilla en la que estaba sujetada se rompiera dejándola caer en el vacío.  
>-HAAAAAA!...-los gritos de la pequeña yuuka llegaron a los oídos de todos, viendo como caía del tercer piso sin nada que poder hacer para evitarlo…<br>-¡YUUKAAAA!-Goenji, corrió rápidamente, tratando de hacer algo para protegerla pero, la pequeña peli café caería sin duda alguna. Cuando algo que ni Goenji ni nadie se lo imaginaba sucedió. De la nada apareció un joven misterioso saltando del tercer piso, hasta abrazar a yuuka mientras caían y de un momento a otro de su espalda salían una especie de alas, color negro cubriéndolos a ambos y evitando la caída.  
>-un… ¿<em>un ángel?...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡WUAJAJAJA!, aquí los dejo con el maldito suspenso que yo odio pero se los doy igual, aquí comienzan a aparecer los OC y un poco de los misterios que tendrán que ir descubriendo. ¿Les gusto la aparición de yuuka y Miyasaka?, porque aún faltan algunos personajes que se colaran a la fuerza XD.<strong>  
><strong>¿Qué misterio creen que guardara la casa? (haber si adivinan ;D)<strong>  
><strong>¿algún pedido o idea?...<strong>  
><strong>¿les gusto?... (Pregunta trillada ¬¬U)<strong>  
><strong>¿Sayonara good bye?...<strong>


	4. ¿¡es que todo el mundo tiene alas?

_Tercer capítulo: ¿¡ES QUE TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO AQUÍ TIENE ALAS!... _

Extendió sus alas negras como el carbón, cubriéndolo a él y a Yuuka al mismo tiempo que caían a gran velocidad. A Goenji durante el tiempo que vio la escena, no reacciono, incluso cuando las alas se extendieron a poca distancia del suelo dejando ver a un joven con yuuka en sus brazos amortiguando el golpe, descendiendo delicadamente hasta llegar a tocar el suelo. Sus alas que anteriormente les habían salvado la vida a ambos, empezaron a deshacerse hasta finalmente desaparecer escondiéndose en la espalda del chico.

Soltó a yuuka y esta se quedo tiesa mirando a su salvador. Era un chico realmente hermoso merecedor de la palabra "ángel". Tenía sus ojos serrados, pero al momento de abrirlos, todos en el jardín quedaron embelesados de su hermoso color azul cielo, incluso se podría considerar blasfemia comparar al cielo con semejante y bello color de ojos con un brillo lleno de vida y encantador.

Llevaba una expresión seria y calmada. Todo lo contario al resto de los presentes, incluso algunos llegaron a desmayarse cuando dejo a la vista sus alas, aunque ahora sin ellas lucia solo como un hermoso y delicado joven vestido de una simple camiseta de color negro una o dos tallas mas grandes se podría decir, y un pantalón largo del mismo color pero un poco más claro.

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraron al chico y a yuuka, todavía frente al extraño mirándolo sin desviar la mirada ni por un segundo. Después de un corto periodo, el chico de dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando una inocente mano lo jalo de la manga y en un pequeño susurro le agradeció. Las alas volvieron a aparecer, brotando de la espalda del nombrado dando impulso volando hasta el tercer piso, perdiéndose su figura en el balcón roto momentos antes  
>-"¿¡<em>qué diablos fue eso!"- <em>pensamiento de más de uno, en especial de Goenji pero por quedarse embelesado observando a la persona misteriosa, termino guardando silencio al igual que sus compañeros. El chico ya había desaparecido pero seguían en su estado de shock, hasta que finalmente yuuka rompió el silencio jalando a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡NI CHAN!, ¡NI CHAN!-Goenji todavía no reaccionaba-¡¿lo viste!, ¿viste el ángel?-el peli pincho por fin reacciono junto con el resto, abriendo sus ojos como platos.  
>-¡¿UN ÁNGEL!...-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo<br>-¿realmente era un ángel?  
>-¿eran alas reales?<br>-¿de dónde salió?  
>-¡¿nos están grabando?- el ambiente se lleno de muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, terminaron recobrando la cordura y corriendo frenéticamente se dirigieron al tercer piso, antes inspeccionado por yuuka. Se encontraron con las mismas habitaciones pero ni rastro del chico, era imposible que hubiera otra salida… ¿o no?...empezaron a recordar de las palabras de Minami y los supuestos, "misterios" que escondían en lugar en cuestión.<p>

-¿nada?...-pregunto Hiroto a Midorikawa, el cual se había ido a inspeccionar otro lugar de la mansión el cual solo respondió con lo mismo, solo que con un tono de afirmación en vez de duda.  
>-¿Qué rayos está pasando?...-dijo Genda al aire, mientras Sakuma a su lado temblaba disimuladamente, al igual que muchos en la habitación. Un sonido fuerte y lúgubre sonó por toda la casa alertándolos y esperando lo peor<br>-mido…-Hiroto volteo a ver al peli verde que se sujetaba el estomago con un poco de baba cayendo de su boca  
>-gomen…demo… ¡TENGO HAMBRE!-todos cayeron de espalda y una gota al estilo clásico del anime y o caricaturas bajo de sus sienes. El ambiente se tranquilizo y decidieron pasar a un asunto más importante…controlar el estomago de Mido.<p>

Yuuka, se quedo en las escaleras y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empezó a subir nuevamente hasta el tercer piso.  
>-¿Dónde está yuuka?...-pregunto Fuyuko a Haruna la cual tampoco sabía la respuesta, ambas chicas subieron con algo de temor a la tercera planta de la mansión, revisando con cuidado los cuartos hasta encontrar a la pequeña niña, pero esta vez en la habitación continua de la cual había caído, una habitación de color negro con detalles azul marino y bellas rosas azules.<br>-yuuka…no puedes desaparecer así como así, tu hermano se preocupara…-Haruna se acercó a la mencionada, que estaba arrodillada cerca de las cortinas.- ¿yuuka?...  
>-no quiere salir…-contesto la castaña<br>-¿q-quien?...-Fuyuko también se acercó hasta sentarse en el mismo punto que yuuka, acción que imito Haruna.  
>-el niño con alas…-yuuka movió un poco las cortinas y las chicas miraron a quien se escondía detrás de ellas.<p>

En cambio, los chicos los cuales estaban haciendo un caos en la cocina, no se habían dado cuenta todavía de la desaparición de las féminas.  
>-¡MIDORIKAWA!, ¡QUE SUELTES EL REFRIGUERADOR!-grito Kazemaru, tomando de los hombros al peli verde jalando (inútilmente) lejos del refrigerador.<br>-¡pero todavía tengo hambre!...  
>-¡tenemos que estar aquí dos semanas!, ¡dos semanas Midorikawa!<p>

Algunos trataban de preparar la cena con las pocas sobras que dejaba el peli verde, pero costaba bastante en especial con más de uno peleando y tirándose cosas.  
>Finalmente después de mucho tiempo en que nadie se dio cuenta, el peli pincho que estaba tratando de controlar un poco el ambiente noto la falta de su hermana.<br>-¿alguien vio a yuuka?...-ya se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la mencionada y las otras dos chicas, cuando un grito de auxilio de una voz para nada conocida se escucho desde el tercer piso.

Subieron los escalones rápidamente, no sabían de quien era esa voz pero pronto lo descubrirían…  
>al llegar al piso y luego abrir la habitación de color negro, notaron a las tres desparecidas entretenidas jugando con alguien o algo detrás de la cortina.<br>-¡chicos miren!...-Fuyuko y Haruna se apartaron dejando a la vista, a un chico de estatura pequeña, piel blanca cabello rubio y lo más peculiar, una pequeñas alas y orejas de murciélago. El chico era adorable y tierno a primera vista, tenía unos ojos rojos carmesí con unas pequeñas lágrimas y las mejillas teñidas de un leve color rosa.

Las chicas estaban encantadas con la dulce criatura, pero los chicos nuevamente estaban atónitos, de ver semejante ser, con rasgos tan peculiares.  
>-¡suéltenme trió de brujas!...-el chico lloraba desesperadamente, estaba asustado, pero esto solo les parecía más adorable al resto.<br>-que lindo…-Haruna lo empezó a abrazar, cuando el pequeño le tomo la muñeca y con unos pequeños pero afilados colmillos la mordió.  
>-hiiii…-chillo al sentir los colmillos atravesar la piel y luego la sangre salir de su herida.<br>-¡Haruna!...-kido fue a socorrerla, pero antes de ello, el chico salió corriendo empujando al resto de la puerta, claro que esta vez en cambio de quedarse tiesos como palos, lo salieron persiguiendo. El ser misterioso con sus pequeñas alas salió volando hasta desaparecer y perderlos al llegar al primer piso.  
>-¿Dónde diablos se metió?- tsunami, miraba por todos lados pero ni rastro del chico rubio, estaban más que confundidos…primero un chico con alas negras de ángel y luego un pequeño muchacho con orejas y alas de murciélago.<br>_-¿¡ES QUE TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO AQUÍ TIENE ALAS!..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok!<em> Tercer capítulo listo para sus ojos, me salió relativamente más corto, pero me gusto bastante la última frase XD. (¿Quién creen que lo dijo? ;D)**  
><strong> Segundo OC presentado, aguarden que todavía quedan unos cuantos…por cierto si se preguntan la altura del chico murciélago, es un poco más alto que yuuka.<strong>  
><strong> Por ahora se está desenvolviendo la trama así que por eso todavía no ha habido yaoi, pero les aseguro que habrá en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>  
><strong> Por cierto, ya que estamos aqui, les quiero mencionar uno de mis fic, este fis es completamente original y tanto como los personajes y la historia son mias se llama "100%uke"...ojala pasen a verlo, y ya que estoy siendo amenazada por una caja de jugo tambien pasense por el fic de dana pazha<strong>** "¿me acosan?, imposible...**"  
><strong> ¡sayonara good bye!<strong>


	5. el primer condenado

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo la primera historia de los OC, mas adelante y durante capítulos iré poniendo el resto, ojala sea de su agrado…**

* * *

><p><em>"aun puedo recordar ese día, ¿Cómo olvidar ese olor putrefacto?, ´ ¿Cómo olvidar ese inconfundible color carmesí adornando las paredes?, y esa mirada….esa mirada penetrante que me observaba con odio y repulsión… ¿Qué hice para merecer su odio?, ¿Por qué derramo esas lagrimas cuando partió mi débil cuerpo de una apuñalada?...tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.<em>

_Ese día, ese trágico día…aun puedo recordarlo…sentir mi sangre mezclándose con la de mis padres, mi cuerpo con sus fuerzas desvanecidas. No pronuncie palabra alguna, no llore…no derrame ni la más pequeña lagrima, ni siquiera pude comprender lo que veía…ver el anterior hermoso y delicado rostro de mi madre, machacado a golpes y deformado hasta convertirse en una blasfemia contra dios, desgarrado en el piso con su cuerpo partido en mis trozos, su sangre esparcida, y su antes suave y dulce olor, reemplazado por el aroma de un simple cadáver._

_Mi padre…sí que lo quería…su anterior fuerte contextura que me daba una sensación de paz y seguridad, no le había servido para defenderse y habitar que sus brazos y piernas hubieran sido desmembradas de su cuerpo...podía ver la cantidad de apuñaladas en su torso…5…su garganta estaba rasgada, por la gran cantidad de sangre en ese lugar identifique de inmediato que allí había sido la causa principal de su muerte…luego comprendí que solo lo habían apuñalado por mi cantidad de años con vida. Esa vida que se me habría de arrebatar en minutos después de que mis tiernos ojos infantiles presenciaran la escena…_

_Yo era feliz…amaba tanto a mi padre…un renombrado medico que había ayudado a tantas personas…había salvado tantas vidas, sin esperar nada a cambio, con una sonrisa y siempre esperando lo mejor de las personas…incrédulo, honesto, generoso y amable un hombre que daría su vida por su familia…yo quería ser como el…poder defender a lo que amo con mi vida…estoy seguro que él habría hecho todo lo necesario con su último aliento para salvar las vidas de mi madre y la mía…por lo que supuse que el asesino era muy fuerte, y sin la menor compasión…ni siquiera pudo conservar las hermosas facciones de mi madre…mi madre, una dama de casa que sacrificaba hasta el más pequeño grano de arena de su reloj de la vida, para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, destruida, deformada e irreconocible…_

_Yo me encontraba en el jardín, como siempre solo repetía mi rutina…después de ayudar a mi madre en todo lo que podía, me iba hacia el patio trasero para recolectar las rosas más hermosas que encontrara y regalárselas a mi madre y poder presenciar su encantadora sonrisa llena de gratitud. El blanco era un color que amaba…tan puro. Pero….en medio de de ese bello color unas rosas teñidas de carmín adornaban el jardín. Dirigí mis pasos hacia allí, ese color tan profundo de rojo, yo no recordaba haber plantado. En vez de un olor común a rosa, el aroma era a muerte, sangre, cadáveres…distinguí un rio angosto de sangre que empezaba en la mansión y terminaba en el lugar donde estaba parado estático…imaginándome lo peor._

_Corrí….corrí lo más rápido que pude… ¡madre!, ¡madre!... ¡ma….! ya no pude pronunciar palabra. Lo vi…el causante de mi antigua descripción del panorama. Un hombre grande, solo tenía 5 años por lo que cualquier ser para mí era grande…no pude definir su contextura definidamente, llevaba un saco color crema que llegaba hasta los tobillos, botas negras y un gorro cubriéndolo la mayor parte del rostro. Todas sus prendas teñidas con la sangre de mis predecesores._

_Me miro…en ese instante vi sus ojos…tapados la mayor parte por unos mechones de color blanco…sus orbes de color rojo con una mezcla de morado…no podía definir el color…tenían un brillo que me dejaba estático, y luego paso…se acerco sin que me diera cuenta y me arrebato la vida, levante un poco mi mirada y lo vi, antes de caer desfallecido, unas gotas de agua salada que provenían de sus ojos, mojaron mi rostro….estaba llorando…su expresión era lamentable_

_¿Por qué?... ¿acaso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?..._

_¿Por qué mato sin piedad a los seres que mas amaba y luego partió mi cuerpo infantil, para finalmente derramar lagrimas sobre mi rostro?_

_Lo siento…._

_Pude escuchar el ultimo sonido antes de que mi cadáver nadara en la sangre junto con los de mamá y papá… ¿lo siento?..._

_El cuerpo de mis padres y el mío se descompusieron, dejando su fragancia por la mansión, el hombre no volvió a aparecer…después de todo ya había hecho su cometido.  
>Pasaron años y ya no quedaba rastro de los restos… ¿por qué lo sabía?<br>por que durante todo ese tiempo, mi alma no abandono ese lugar… aunque mi exterior desapareció por completo comido por los gusanos mi espíritu nunca pudo encontrar la paz…_

_Todo se me fue arrebatado ese día…mi familia, mi felicidad, mi dignidad…todo a la tierna edad de 5 años…fui el primero en sufrir…el primero en derramar su sangre en los pisos de la mansión…pero no el ultimo…y eso lo sé…porque después de mi muchas tragedias continuaron, pero eso lo sabrán en otra ocasión…_


	6. hola fenomenos

**¡volvi! Y no estaba muerta! Solo que con pruebas XD**

**Ya casi se acaban y aunque deberia estar estudiando prefiero subir las continuaciones de msi fic en especial este que deje muuuy abandonado, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><em><span>capitulo 4= hola...<span>__ fenómenos_

Todos ya habían bajado del tercer pido y no podrían estar mas cansados de lo que ya estaban, eran demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día.

-¡hay que irnos de esta casa pero ya!

-pero debemos quedarnos dos semanas para que nos pertenezca

-¿¡realmente quieren esta casa del demonio!

-pero…primero el ángel, luego el murciélago… ¿acaso habrán mas?- pregunto Kido que al parecer era el mas interesado en saber los misterios que guardaba esa casa

-aquí no se puede usar el termino mientras mas mejor…-replico Fudo que era el que mas quería irse de ese lugar, no es que fuera miedoso, pero eran demasiados problemas para el.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su disputa de irse o no, Kazemaru con su muy bien conocida velocidad había logrado seguirle el paso al chico murciélago hasta salir al jardín. El pequeño rubio siguió volando finalmente perdiendo a su perseguidor después de logar dejarlo exhausto, Kazemaru se dejo caer en las flores, le había perdido el rastro y sabia que a menos que pudiera volar se le haría imposible alcanzarlo.

-primero miyasaka en mi equipaje y ahora esto, creo que terminare sufriendo un infarto- al decir esto termino recostándose completamente en el suelo disfrutando de un poco de paz. No podía quejarse de la mansión, era hermosa, amplia y que decir del jardín…una maravilla. Si no fuera por los extraños seres escondidos en su interior seria el paraíso.

Estaba listo para entrar cuando vio una mancha negra venir hacia el, no savia que era pero iba descendiendo hasta caer de golpe en su rostro. Un pie, el pie de una chica que callo de la nada golpeándolo. Kazemaru por inercia se tiro hacia atrás mientras la chica lograba caer delicadamente en el suelo.

-¿¡que diablos te pasa!...-refunfuño con la marca de la huella en medio de su cara.-espera…que diablos…-pronuncio al percatarse que la chica tampoco era normal. Al ver su espalda noto que una cola salía por debajo de la camisa que traía junto aparentemente orejas que salían de su cabeza. La misteriosa atacante de Kazemaru solo lo miro por medio segundo, sus ojos eran de un fuerte color carmesí, se giro y con la agilidad propia de un felino salio huyendo rápidamente.

Kaze solo quedo estático tratando de encontrar una solución a otro enigma causando precisamente en el mismo maldito día de estancia en la mansión.

-¡KAZEMARU! ¿¡Que te paso!...-pregunto Midorikawa al ver a su amigo entrar con una enorme marca en medio de su rostro.  
>-otra mas…-susurro casi inaudible<br>-¿otra mas?  
>-otro ser extraño…orejas…cola…¡quiero irme de aquí!<p>

-¡lo mismo digo!-opino Fubuki. El resto estaba más que de acuerdo, al parecer si habían más, y no querían ni pensar que les pasaría mas adelante  
>-¡hagan sus maletas que nos vamos de aquí!<br>-¡yo no quiero irme oni san!...-dijo Yuuka con lagrimitas en los ojos con la intención de comenzar un puchero

-Yuuka, entiende, este lugar es peligroso  
>-¡no lo es!, si no fuera por ese ángel yo hubiera muerto, y el chico murciélago solo mordió a Haruna por que estaba asustado<p>

-¿y que dices de la chica neko que me pateo en la cara?  
>-pues…<p>

-Kazemaru ¿dijiste chica neko?  
>-si, tenía orejas y cola…y apareció de la nada<br>-¿Cómo esa?...-dijo Suzuno apuntando hacia arriba que efectivamente era la misma chica cayendo nuevamente en la cara de Kazemaru.  
>-¡Kazemaru!...-el mencionado nuevamente callo de espaldas con otra marca mas pronunciada en su cara, la chica como antes callo delicadamente en el suelo y salio huyendo<br>-¡deténganla!..-grito Kido, pero la chica esquivó cada intento de detenerla casi como un autentico felino. Estaba a punto de saltar hacia la ventana cuando otra chica se le tiro encima

-¡te encontré!...-grito una chica tirando se encima de la chica gato logrando detenerla. El resto en seguida fueron a ver de quienes se trataban dándose cuenta que la atacante de la chica con orejas y cola de gato, tenia orejas y cola de perro… ¡¿Quiénes diablos son estas personas!

-¡te atrape Mitsuki, ya te tengo!  
>-¡salte de encima Sacha!..-las dos invitadas (que nadie invito) empezaron a pelear bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos de Raimon.<br>-tu… ¡es la segunda vez que me pateas en la cara!...-grito histérico apuntando a la chica de cabello y por tanto orejas y cola del mismo color negro.  
>-¿Mitsuki quienes son ellos?...-pregunto la chica perro pero con orejas y cola cabello rojizo.<br>-no se ni me importa…-antes de que alguien pudiera hacer movimiento alguna, la chica se Safo del agarre de la otra, saltando felonamente hasta desaparecer en el tercer piso

En el momento en que desviaron sus ojos tanto la chica neko como perro desaparecieron. Tenían un ángel, un murciélago, un gato y un perro ¿Qué les faltaba?

-un conejo…-susurro Endo mirando fijamente hacia la escaleras  
>-¿que?...<br>-allí…un conejo…-apunto Endo a lo que al parecer efectivamente era una "chica conejo". Estaba en medio de las escaleras hacia el tercer piso teñida casi por completa de blanco y abrazando un peluche. Los miro con cierta repulsión y luego se marcho. Sin pensarlo dos veces subieron nuevamente al tercero, seguramente allí estarían, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para no perder por fin la oportunidad de encarar a los tan misteriosos seres. Las chicas se quedaron afuera mientras Nagumo y Fudo pateaban las puerta una por una hasta abrir la de la habitación en donde balcón casi mata a Yuuka.

Y allí estaban, las 5 criaturas vistas anteriormente. La chica neko y el pequeño niño murciélago sentados ambos en la cama, la chica conejo en el suelo junto a la perro, mientras que afirmándose en la pared estaba el chico misterioso sin sus alas y observándolos fijamente.

Rondo un silencio incomodo hasta que la chica conejo lo rompió.  
>-hola…fenómenos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wiii lo termine, lo hice cortito por que el próximo es el que quiero escribir, donde descubrirán quienes son los inquilinos de la mansión y por supuesto MI QUERIDISMO YAOI SALDRA A AL LUZ XD<strong>

**Ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar ya que pronto saldré de vacaciones ¡deséenme suerte!**

**Sayonara good bye :D**


	7. moriremos en esta casa

**¡No me maten! Lo se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar a pesar de que prometí hacerlo mas seguido pero bueno, las excusas después y a la historia se ha dicho :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo7: moriremos en esta casa…<span>_

-¿¡a quien el dices fenómeno chica con fetiche de conejos!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste calvo deforme?-Por un lado Fudo era sujetado mientras la chica conejo igualmente lo era. La chica Neko no se movía y atrás de ella el pequeño murciélago se escondía. La chica perro sujetaba a la conejo y el resto del quipo solo quedaron pasmados bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente- hablo el chico ángel que al parecer lucia como el mas normal, por lo menos en ese momento que no llevaba sus alas extendidas.-mi nombre es Kuro y yo junto a mis amigos vivimos aquí

-espera un segundo, nos dijeron que esta casa estaba abandonada

-es un poco complicado de explicar. Pero ustedes de seguro deben ser los nuevos dueños, espero que convivamos en armonía…-dio una pequeña reverencia en seña de respeto. La chica Neko se levanto e hizo lo mismo junto al pequeño murciélago

-pero, pero…ustedes tienen- hablo tsunami apuntando hacia dentro a lo que el resto solo sonrío

-colas?

-orejas?

-alas?

-es una larga historia que tendremos que contarles. Pero primero déjenme presentarles, ella es Mitsuki- apunta hacia la chica Neko que minutos antes había tenido un "no muy buen" encuentro con Kazemaru. La chica era alta y con un sedoso y largo cabello, ojos carmesí y una vestimenta extraña tal y como el resto de los individuos.

-es un gusto, lamento haberte pateado…-refiriéndose a Kazemaru

-e-está bien…creo…-hablo el peli azul con los aparentes nervios que el resto de los presentes tenían

-yo soy Sasha es un placer- hablo alegremente la chica perro a la vez que movía sus carismáticas orejas y cola color rojizo- y esta coneja enojona se llama Naomi- señalando a la algo mas pequeña joven mientras sus plateados cabellos de movían al tratar de zafarse

-¿¡a quien le dices enojona perra mugrienta!

-y-yo…soy…-se escucho la delicada y casi inaudible voz del murciélago- me llamo Letty…-dijo con un adorable sonrojo

-¡que tierno!...-gritaron las manager corriendo donde el murciélago abrazándolo y mimándolo. Después de las presentación el ambiente logro aligerarse lo suficiente como para entrar en la habitaron y notar mas de cerca a los…bueno, aun les faltaba averiguar que eran.

-mi nombre es kido Yuuto, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo y amigos de la escuela. El es Ryuuji Midorikawa, el actual dueño de la mansión

Dicho esto los ojos de las criaturas se abrieron y un silencio incomodo rondo por la habitación

-¿dijiste Midorikawa?

-s-si…

-¿eres pariente de el?

-¿se refieren a mi tío?

-tu…-la chica conejo se acercó y apretó los puños. Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes rojizos y sin pensarlo ataco a Midorikawa golpeándolo en el pecho- ¡tu maldito mentiroso, desgraciado, nos abandonaste!...-gritaba con lagrimas los pocos segundos que pudo antes de que Mitsuki y Sasha la sujetaran.

-¿mido estas bien? -Hiroto callo de rodillas levantando y ayudando al peli verde que al parecer le faltaba oxigeno

-cof cof…si, eso creo…- de Midorikawa posaron sus ojos hacia los aparentemente dolidos seres, en especial Naomi, que se soltó del agarre y salto por la ventana.

Todos se asustaron y se asomaron al balcón, pero en ves de un suicidio la chica había caído sin hacerse daño alguno y desaparecido en el jardín. Se voltearon apresuradamente pero ya todas las criaturas habían desaparecido. No sabían que pasaba ni lo que había pasado por su comportamiento, pero de que algo no iba bien, era más que un hecho

-no lo entiendo… ¿hice algo para enojarla?- pregunta Midorikawa al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba de Hiroto

-no lo se mido, pero Lucian bastante dolidos…-todos asintieron. Algo había sucedido en esta casa, podían deducirlo fácilmente

Luego de este percance, se sentaron en la gran sala recapacitando que harían o si es que llegarían a quedarse.

-creo que deberíamos irnos, no nos quieren aquí…-dijo Fubuki siendo apoyado por mido y por Hiroto

-pero ¿no crees que hay gato encerrado?-dijo Kazemaru evidentemente preocupado

-¿te refieres a la chica Neko que esta encerrada en closet esperando para patearte nuevamente la cara?...-se rieron y relajaron. Los seres no aparecían por mucho que los buscaran, desistieron de su búsqueda y prepararon la cena.

Yuuka por su lado, había salido en la compañía de su hermano hacia el patio. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban espejos estratégicamente colocados que daban una hermosa y pacifica vista junto el aroma de los rosales. En medio de un laberinto de rosas, en que Yuuka no pudo evitar internarse y con esto traer a su hermano, Kuro estaba sentado tranquilamente esperándolos para tomar el té.

-bienvenidos…-dijo sonriente

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunto Goenji extrañado aunque vale decir que Yuuka ya se le había adelantado y sentado al lado del peli negro

-vamos, no soy Sasha por lo que no muerdo, solo quiero explicarles la situación…-dudo pero termino sentándose junto a Yuuka y al extraño. Este les sirvió té en una fina porcelana y ofreció pasteles que a la menor se le hicieron apetecibles

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? O mas bien ¿Qué son?...-Kuro paro en seco y bajo lentamente la taza

-¡oni Chan! No tienes que ser descortés…

-no, esta bien…-volvió a su semblante tranquilo y se afirmo delicadamente en sus antebrazos.- verán, creo que ya les hayan mencionado lo vieja que esta casa. Yo fui el primero en vivir aquí hace mucho tiempo

-¿mucho tiempo? Pero si pareces de nuestra edad…

-allí es donde te equivocas…-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-tengo mas de 100 años…-Yuuka se atraganto y Goenji escupió un choro de te que mojo por completo al otro

-lo siento…

-no te preocupes…-con una venita en la frente- mis padres y yo fuimos asesinados hace mas de un siglo…-nuevamente Goenji tomo te y nuevamente lo escupió en su cara

-lo siento, de nuevo… ¿di-dijiste asesinados?

-si…-limpiándose con una servilleta- como les mencione es una larga historia, pero te la acortare lo mas que pueda. Esta mansión tiene una maldición que la conlleva, cualquiera que viva aquí será maldecido con la desgracia después de la muerte. Todos los que hemos vivido aquí morimos y nuestras almas quedaron atrapadas en estas cuatro paredes…-hizo una pausa notando la expresión de incredulidad del peli pincho. Yuuka solo escuchaba atenta…

-entonces…. ¿qui-quiere decir que son fantasmas?

-no…-contesto fríamente- si te tengo que ser sincero, ninguno la sabe…-tomo un sorbo de te…-cada uno de nosotros, después de la muerte renació para seguir viviendo en la misma mansión. Cada uno tomo la forma de algo que representaba su vida pasada, pero yo no puedo meterme en la vida de los demás y decirles por que Mitsuki es un gato o porque Naomi es una coneja…solo que todos hemos sufrido y pido disculpas por nuestro comportamiento…

-pero…-Goenji (y cualquier persona normal) pensaría en ese momento que la persona en frente suyo era algún loco o desquiciado. Pero con todo lo visto, a cualquiera lo aria dudar de su cordura.- aunque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…¿y que pasa con el tío de Midorikawa?...

-el señor Midorikawa….-puso un semblante triste y oculto sus azules ojos entre los negros flequillos. Goenji había tocado un mal tema, pero las dudas eran demasiadas como para acallarlas.- no puedo decir más, por lo menos no por ahora…pero solo les diré que tendremos que convivir por un tiempo, ya que nosotros no nos podemos ir de qui…-se paro y retrocedió un par de pasos. Tanto Goenji como Yuuka quedaron perplejos cundo Kuro desplegó sus enormes alas negras que sobresalían de su espalda

-¡espera!...-grito sujetando del brazo…-¿po-por que tu eres un ángel?...-dijo como pregunta final…

-je… ¿Quién dice que soy un ángel? ¿Un ángel tendría sus alas oscuras?...tal vez lo fui, pero ya no…-sonrío y se soltó del agarre. En un rápido movimiento se dio impulso y salio volando hacia un punto, el cual por la ráfaga que causó, no dejo ver ni al peli crema ni a su hermana hacia donde se dirigía. La porcelana tanto como los postres salieron volando no dejándoles otra opción más que entrar y rogar a que Midorikawa les dejara migajas de cena.

La cabeza de Goenji era un lío, ¿cuantos misterios podría llevar una simple mansión? ¿Por qué han tenido que pasar esas personas? ¿Quién era el tío de Midorikawa? ¿Y por que le dejo esta casa?...tantas preguntas y cero respuestas. Tan enceguecido estaba que no noto cuando choco con la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Goenji!...-grito Fubuki apareciendo y ayudando al noqueado

-¿Fubuki? ¿De donde saliste?

-¡Goenji, tienes que ayudarnos!...-dijo y lo arrastro hacia adentro. Tubo que agacharse para que un pastelazo no le llegara en la cara  
>-¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?1...- dentro de la cocina el caos gobernaba sobre los pobres de Tachi y Genda que se escondían debajo de las mesas. Suzuno y Midorikawa protegían su precioso helado de Sasha y Naomi la cual la primera arrojaba y la segunda pisaba. Las paredes estaban teñidas de comida y diferentes fluidos, la mitad luchaba y los otros se escondían. Desde un mueble alto Mitsuki esquivaba los restos de comida y se dejo caer (nuevamente) en el rostro de Kazemaru<br>-¡no soy una pista de aterrizaje!  
>-perdóname…<p>

-¡Kazemaru sama! ¡Déjeme quitarle esa huella del pie!- apareció corriendo Miyasaka con una crema evon (XD)  
>-¡sálvame!- dijo tirándose a los brazos de la peli negra que de un salto felino los llevo a ambos lejos del rubio<p>

-¡una chica con fetiche se lleva a Kazemaru sama!...-gritaba y trataba de alcanzarlo pero Mitsuki los había dejado arriba de un candelabro

-te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida…-decía aliviado el peli azul…

Abajo en el caos, Goenji trataba de detener la locura pero sin lograrlo recibiendo de por medio restos de comida. Se rindió y se oculto debajo de una mesa junto con Endo y Hiroto.

-¿alguien me explica que sucede?

-estábamos preparando la sena cuando Naomi y Sasha aparecieron y empezaron a destruir todo…

-lo malo es que rompieron un envase de helado causando que Suzuno y Midorikawa les declararan la guerra…-decía Hiroto recordando como al peli verde se le prendieron llamas en los ojos cuando murió su helado

-¿alguien ha visto a Kazemaru?...-pregunto preocupado el capitán. Goenji apunto hacia arriba y allí a los dos individuos meneándose en el candelabro.-¡Kazemaru!-grito, se levanto, y una enorme ración de puré de patatas le llego en la cara.

Tanto Mitsuki como Kazemaru se inclinaron para ver a Endo causando que el candelabro se inclinara hacia un lado y los dejara caer

-¡kyaaaaa!-grito el peli azul cayendo en los brazos de Endo. Mitsuki con sus dotes animales logro caer sin hacerse daño pero al mismo tiempo recibiendo una croqueta de golpe en al boca….

-Ka-Kazemaru…-decía con el nombrado en cima suyo

-etto…yo lo siento…-se disculpaba ocultando su notorio sonrojo. Endo deslizo sus manos por su espalda y lo abrazo sobre protectora mente

-esta bien, me alegra que no te dañaras…

-¿¡pueden dejar sus amoríos para después! ¡Estamos en una guerra!-apareció Fudo con una cacerola en la cabeza y defendiéndose con una tapa de hoya

-¡váyanse de aquí humanos apestosos!

-¡devuélvanos nuestros helados féminas deformes!

-¡NUNCA!...-gritaron ambos bandos. Parecían recargar sus armas cuando Goenji tomo del cuello a Suzuno y Midorikawa mientras al mismo tiempo Kuro aparecía y detenía a las dos chicas. Mitsuki por su lado estaba junto a Genda, Tachi y Sakuma comiendo una croqueta tranquilamente.

_-moriremos en esta casa_…-decía tsunami saliendo de su escondite que consistía en un saco de papas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien…creo que se me paso la mano con la comedia XD pero bueno, así se goza más. Además esta historia tiene mucha trama por lo que debo aprovechar cada espacio de comedia que pueda. Ahora a la escusa, verán, como me e atrasado en todos mis fic, decidí actualizarlos todos pero mientras escribía uno me iba atrasando con el otro y así termine dejando este como penúltimo (si, me queda actualizar dulce alucinación XD)<strong>

**Pero bueno, ténganme paciencia que por lo menos sigo viva XD**

**Se que aun no se explica demasiado bien la historia de la mansión, pero todo a su tiempo (es que la historia como dijo Kuro es larga y no quiero estar todo el capitulo explicándola. Así que por partes ;D)**

**Déjenme un comentario para hacerme feliz y no cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos **

"**_este capitulo fue promocionado por compañías evon_…(?) OK, no XD"**


	8. todo podria pasar

**_capitulo 8: "todo podría pasar"_**

-chicas, les dije específicamente que no molestaran a los dueños  
>-¡ellos empezaron!<p>

-¡mentira! ¡Ustedes profanaron nuestro helado!

La escena por obra de magia se había detenido. Goenji le daba coscorrones a los fanáticos del helado mientras Kuro obligaba a pedir disculpas a las féminas. Mitsuki tranquilamente comía su croqueta repartiendo unos cuantos trozos al resto que se escondía, y por ultimo el pobre de Letty era cautivo de Fuyuka, Haruna y Yuuka siendo adornado con broches y flores.

-lo sentimos…-dijeron ambas arrodillándose y disculpándose. Lo mismo hicieron el peli verde y peli blanco bajo la amenazante mirada de Goenji y del resto de los involucrados en la guerra  
>-bien, limpiaremos y los ayudaremos con la cena…-dijo amablemente el peli negro esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizante<br>-antes de eso… ¿alguien podría ayudarme?-decía tsunami arrastrándose cual gusanito atrapado en un saco de papas.

La cocina estaba radiante y créanlo o no, tanto jugadores como chicos mitad animales se sentaron a la mesa. La velada pasó tranquilamente, ninguno hablo demasiado ya que temas sobraban pero nadie se animaba a revelarlos. Naomi seguía mirando a Midorikawa con desprecio y Mitsuki continuaba disculpándose con Kazemaru por los constantes golpes.

A pesar del silencio y de algunas miradas incriminadotas, algunas amistades lograron salir del encuentro. Yuuka había logrado convencer a Letty de jugar con ella y Kazemaru después de ya tantos encuentros con la chica Neko terminaron siendo amigos. Claro que no notaban al pobre de Endo que mordía una servilleta muerto de celos

-y dime ¿Por qué tienes esas orejas?...-decía Kazemaru junto a Mitsuki. Ambos alejados del resto sentados en unos de los amplios balcones de la mansión

-¿no te gustan? El señor Midorikawa me decía que a muchos chicos les gustaban estos fetiches…-decía inocentemente mientras a Kazemaru le bajaba una gota de la cien  
>-con que de tal palo tal astilla he…-suspiraba<br>-ahora que lo pienso… ¿eres una chica?  
>-¡SOY UN CHICO!<br>-ok, ok lo siento…-la luna estaba hermosa y habían logrado un buen ambiente, lo suficiente como para que Mitsuki le revelara las incógnitas que tenia

-no se si Kuro ya se los abra dicho, pero esta mansión tiene una maldición. Cualquiera que viva aquí tendrá una trágica muerte y luego la pena después de esta  
>-¿después de esta?<p>

-¿acaso crees que nací con estas orejas? Mori y renací de esta forma…-se volteo notando que Kazemaru se había alejado 10 pasos de esta…-no soy un fantasma, si lo fuera no podría patearte la cara  
>-tienes razón…pero… ¿eso es posible?<br>-en esta vida hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con la lógica. ¿Podrías explicar por que la gente ama y odia? Al igual que esos sentimientos que florecen sin control esta la maldición que nos conlleva ahora y lo seguirá asiendo.

Hace mucho tiempo, mis padres estaban faltos de dineros y yo era un obstáculo para ellos. Por mi voluntad me aleje y me fui de la casa, viví en las calles por mucho tiempo recibiendo maltratos y golpes casi a diario. Habían días que pasaba desmayada por el hambre y otros en que solo caminaba hasta que mis piernas cedieran…-Kazemaru escuchaba expectante, ¿realmente había tenido que pasar por todo eso?

- pero ¿tus padres no te buscaron? ¿No hicieron nada?...-se callo al notar la mirada triste que Mitsuki dirigía a algún punto inexistente  
>-no, no lo hicieron. Que yo me fuera era una alegría para ellos. Nunca me amaron y no me necesitaron, yo no tenia nada que hacer allí, sin embargo…-callo momentaria mente aguantando las lagrimas- había alguien por el cual regresaba a esta casa<p>

-¿aquí? ¿Pero no eran pobres?  
>-luego de que me fuera su fortuna se incremento y se mudaron aquí. Literalmente el irme mejoro sus vidas-dio una sonrisa forzada- luego de esto tuvieron otra hija, mi hermana. La primera vez que la vi tenía dos años. Mis padres la habían sacado a la ciudad y la vi desde un callejón, ella no tenia la culpa de mi desgracia y quería que fuera feliz por ambas, a pesar que ni siquiera supiera de mi existencia…-soltó amargas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su blanquecina piel. Kazemaru se le acercó y abrazo tratando de disminuir su pesar, solo que no contó con que Endo los viera desde una ventana continua y malentendiera la situación. Ya calmada la peli negra volvió con su relato.<p>

-yo venia a menudo y notaba su felicidad causando por igual la mía…pero un día, todo se puso en blanco, un ruido sordo y luego la muerte. Pensé que todo se había acabado, pero desperté nuevamente dentro de esta mansión. No había nadie y nada había, estaba sola y con esta nueva forma que me asustaba y me hacia creer que estaba en el infierno. Hubiera caído en la locura si no fuera por que Kuro estaba allí para apoyarme, fue el único que me quiso en toda mi vida y aun hasta ahora me sigue queriendo y cuidando, a mi y a todos.- sonrió por primera vez de corazón. Su acompañante sonrió por inercia pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo la amargura que debió haber vivido Mitsuki

-¿Kuro vivía aquí?  
>-el fue el primero en vivir aquí, yo lo tuve a el para apoyarme, pero el no tubo a nadie. Ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho de su vida, pero siempre nos ha apoyado a pesar de que cumple con nuestro mismo destino<br>-lo entiendo…pero entonces, la razón de por que eres una gata…  
>-callejera, abandonada, miserable ¿quieres que continúe? Toda mi vida viví como un gato callejero sin hogar y sin familia, por ende renací con estas orejas que me representan-Kazemaru se sorprendió y admiro la confianza con la que decía tan crueles palabras para ella misma<br>-tuviste una mala vida ¿verdad?  
>-si, pero ahora soy feliz, por que ya no estoy sola…-sonrió nuevamente mientras se volvían a abrazar. Kazemaru no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera aguantar tantas desgracias? Tenia que sacarla de aquí<br>-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Estoy seguro que serian felices en Inazuma, las orejas pueden cubrirse o…  
>-te equivocas…-dijo fríamente- no estamos aquí por que queramos, sino por que no podemos salir...-Kazemaru la miro impactado- solo podemos llegar hasta el jardín, hay una fuerza que nos prohíbe escapar de esta casa…-su mirada baja delataba la pena que sentía, nuevamente el peli azul había tocado un tema sensible sin pensar en lo duro que seria para ella decirlo tolo lo relatado.<br>-perdóname  
>-esta bien, tu y tus amigos tienen buenas intenciones, al igual que el señor Midorikawa…-se sentó en al reja del balcón mirando hacia la luna. Kazemaru quedo pensativo si es que debía o no preguntar sobre el tío de su amigo peli verde ¿acaso nuevamente la aria sufrir? Si era así prefería quedarse con las dudas…-¿hay algo mas que quieras saber?<br>-no. Así esta bien…-ninguno dijo nada y miraron la luna con tranquilidad.

Si dejamos de lado a la nueva pareja de amigos, podríamos ver al pobre de Endo pensando en que eran más que solo eso. Goenji le daba palmaditas en los hombros al igual que kido al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a dejar de comerse las servilletas.  
>-Endo, las servilletas no tienen la culpa<p>

-no me importa…¡Kazemaru tiene un fetiche por las nekos!-lloraba ocultando su cabeza en una almohada

-¡¿KAZEMARU SEMPAI TIENE UN FETICHE POR LOS NEKOS?-grito Miyasaka apareciendo de golpe en la habitación pero rápidamente yéndose.  
>-sigo preguntándome como pudo estar metido en una maleta<p>

-kawaiii, tienes una orejitas de murciélago…-canturreaba la pequeña Yuuka jugando con las negras orejas que sobresalían de Letty

-¡suéltame! ¡Duele!...-lloraba pero Yuuka no lo soltaba. El chico era de su misma altura con un laceo cabello rubio, en su lado derecho flotaba un mechón mas largo que el izquierdo y unas orejas caídas adornaban su cabeza. Su ropa era particular como el resto de los vivientes en la casa, vestía una chaqueta carmesí adornada con botones dorados junto unos pantalones cortos y negros. Medias largas y unas botas con un diminuto tacón, por ultimo en su cuello adornaba una cinta blanca con rayas negras que hacían contraste con su blanca piel y sus ojos verdes. A cualquiera mirada un jovencito lindo y adorable, pero vale decir que no le agradaba los mimos que ahora recibía de la castaña y del resto de las manager.

Por otro lado, teníamos a una coneja algo baja que resaltaba su largo y sedoso cabello blanquecino como su piel. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes buscaban y acosaban a Midorikawa que ya hacia tiempo había notado su presencia. Un vestido blanco de seda era lo que usaba, largo hasta los talones y de manga corta. Un lazo en su cadera y otro en su cuello, todo de blanco incluso sus pequeños tacones que solo hacían mas visibles y notorios sus ojos color sangre. Finalmente para dar un poco de detalle y color al personaje, parte de su cabello era sujetado en dos coletas por lazos negros y delgados. Pequeña y delicada como la porcelana, pero fiera y acosadora como una bestia.

-Hiroto…  
>-¿sucede algo?<br>-esa chica me sigue mirando…  
>-tal vez le gustaste mido helado…-reía Nagumo a un lado, Suzano lo golpeo en la cabeza y Hiroto solo lo miro reprobatoriamente.<br>-claro…estoy segura que piensa asesinarme mientras duermo…-se abraza al mismo tiempo que temblaba con un aura negra a su alrededor. Siguieron caminando y encontraron a Kazemaru huyendo de un Miyasaka con orejas de neko  
>-¡que me sueltes!<br>-¡pero mire, tengo orejas!- decía abrazándolo por la espalda. El peli azul forcejaba y Mitsuki solo miraba la escena con su típica seria expresión. la chica con orejas y cola d Eneko como ya se había dicho y reconfirmado, vestida una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón corto con tirantes, uno lo llevaba suelto y el otro bien puesto. Los primeros botones desabrochados mostrando un collar de jade azul. Si vemos sus pies, notaremos que usaba un par de botas negras que ya habían quedado en barias ocasiones plantadas en la cara de Kazemaru. Notando los detalles, en su mano derecha llevaba un guante negro sin dedos y bajo las botas medias negras y largas, ojos rojizos pero más calmados que penetrantes y su cabello negro como la noche

Del pasillo vino corriendo Letty casi al instante tirándose a los brazos de Mitsuki. Detrás de él venían las managers acosadoras y viendo todo desde la escalera se encontraba Naomi molesta.

El resto del equipo paseaba o buscaban en que habitaciones se quedarían. El ambiente era prospero pero aun había mucho que indagar, mientras mas se trataba de averiguar nuevos misterios salían

Kuro estaba en la enorme biblioteca viendo nostálgicamente el retrato del anterior dueño de la mansión. Atrás aprecio Sasha colgándose de su hombro y mirando hacia el cuadro.  
>-el murió ¿verdad?…<p>

-si Sasha, el murió  
>-pero el no se quedo aquí… ¿Por qué el fue diferente?<br>-no lo se Sasha, cuando murió perdimos contacto con el pero…tal vez estas personas nos puedan ayudar…  
>-¿crees que la maldición desapareció?<br>-no estoy seguro, pero aun así…_"todo podría pasar"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, para compensar lo hice largo…pero aun queda muuucho por aclarar como los pasados del resto y la historia del tío de Midorikawa…me falto describir a Sasha pero lo are en el próximo capitulo. Antes del siguiente capitulo subiré la historia de Mitsuki<em>, <em>originalmente la tenia escrita pero se me borro por razones que desconozco y me dio un terrible bajón por que me había gustado como quedo TT^TT como sea…ojala les haya gustado, y el misterio continuaaaa wuajajaja, si tienen alguna recomendación me dicen ;D Nos veremos pronto**


	9. la historia de una conejita

**Ok, se que prometí la historia de Mitsuki, pero como ya en el anterior capitulo se detallo bastante su pasado decidí explicar la siguiente historia que corresponde a la de Naomi. Quiero aclarar que ella fue la tercera en morir, la segunda fue Mitsuki y el primero Kuro…ojala lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

><p><em>"¿has escuchado el rumor de que los conejos mueren de soledad? Si no los cuidas ni quieres ellos morirán. No se si los conejos mueren de soledad, pero yo si logre morir por ella. Recuerdo lo que es estar sola, al principio no te importa, a nadie le importa, a todos nos gusta estar solos aunque sea unos pocos minutos. Pero cuando esta soledad se extiende por casi toda tu vida, puedes llegar a detestarla.<em>

_No siempre fue así, tenia mi familia. Vivíamos en una mansión de la cual se habían proclamados varios rumores pero nadie hacia caso. Nos mudamos allí, tenia a mi hermano y a mi padre. No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre ni tampoco como murió, pero lo daría todo por tenerla aunque sea unos minutos con migo. Mi padre era un empresario, mi hermano era el siguiente en la línea de mando. Yo era pequeña, menor y una niña. Solo me tenían de adorno para los invitados. Mi cabello plateado y fina apariencia a diario atraían las miradas pero ¿de que me servia? Todas esas personas solo me querían por mi físico, por mi nivel socioeconómico. Me encerraba en mi cuarto y allí era feliz, rodeada de muñecos y peluches era feliz. Creando mil y un historia, jugando con personajes que yo inventaba y que siempre terminaban felices, como a mí me hubiera gustado terminar._

_En esa alejada y grande habitación solo yo vivía allí, era un mundo aparte en el cual nunca era visitada. Mi hermano solo me consideraba como su rival, mi padre ni se acordaba que existía. Cada día lo pasaba allí dentro y los sirvientes me traían la comida. Pudines, flanes, pasteles, los adoraba, eran dulces y lindos. Me convertí en una adicta a esas cosas._

_El tiempo pasaba y yo fui creciendo, solo me importaban los dulces y peluches sin importarme mi eterno encierro. Los sirviente se limitaban a dejarme la comida afuera de la habitación, cuando se iban yo la abría la puerta y entraba la comida. Ya se me había olvidado como era un rostro humado, ya no tenia razones de vivir, todos mis días monótonos y sin gracia hacían que cayera cada vez mas hondo en un abismo de desesperación. Me arrancaba mechones de cabello y mis uñas desaparecían a mordiscos, me cortaba con trozos de vidrio que yo misma rompía. Mis gritos se escuchaban pero a nadie el importaba_

_Me volví loca, no confiaba en nadie, mi mundo se había limitado a mí y a mis peluches. A pesar de mi edad de adolescente empecé a llorara todas y cada una de las noches, a gritar mas fuerte, a cortarme mas profundo. La autodestrucción seria una palabra acertada para mi condición. Mi cabello se acorto a unos simples mechones, mi garganta desgastada por los gritos y mis muñecas ensangrentadas acercándome cada vez más a la muerte._

_Ese día llore, todo, absolutamente todo el día llore. Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas la sangre se resbalaba por mis manos. Sonreí cínicamente sujetando un trozo de cristal y asiéndome más heridas. Podía sentir que me iba, mis parpados se serraban y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Aceleré el ritmo de los cortes y mi sonrisa se iban ensanchando. Justo antes de despedirme de esta inútil y sin significado vida, sentí que alguien me sujeto de la mano. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, levante mi cara masacrada con ojeras y con cortes clavando la mirada en un chico desconocido pero de dulce mirada. El no permitió que me siguiera cortando, me sonrió dulcemente como solo mi madre solía hacerlo. Por primera vez sentí que a alguien le importaba. Miro mis heridas y se puso triste, estaba rendida y caí en sus brazos, brazos cálidos y reconfortantes. Me abrazo y acaricio la cabeza "ya todo termino" fue lo que me dijo. Mis parpados se cansaron y los serré para nunca volver a abrirlos_

_Cuando ya había despertado el mismo chico estaba a mi lado. Mi cabello había vuelto a ser largo y mis muñecas sanas y delicadas como siempre. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, ahora tenia orejas y cola de conejo. Pensé que había caído en una nueva especie de locura pero nuevamente me abrazo y me tranquilizo, me sentí a gusto con el y por primera vez no estuve sola. Había muerto por la soledad, como un conejo abandonado cual triste destino. Ahora soy una conejita pero ahorra ya no estoy sola. Las tragedias los viven otros ¿pero hasta cuando seguirán sufriendo? ¿Hasta cuando seguirán habiendo personas con mi mismo destino?...nunca lo sabre…"_


	10. ¡salgan de mi habitación!

**No me maten, no me maten, NO ME MATEN! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo…¡PERO DAREMIS ESCUSAS AL FINAL! *se esconde***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Séptimo capítulo: -¡LARGO DE MI HABITACION!<em> **( sep, revise todos los capítulos y a excepción del prologo y las historias de los condenados este seria el 7, perdonen mi equibocacion^^)

Ese día había luchado con tu estomago por no haber querido probar bocado. Tanto le molestaba la presencia de esos inquilinos no deseados que ni se había molestado en verlos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron y por cada segundo que transcurría los iba odiando más notablemente.

-idiotas…-se dijo sin ser escuchada. Mitsuki y Kuro habían tratado de sacarla, lo intentaron pero ni caso les había echo

Se paró de su cama y camino por los pasillos, ya eran más de las doce de la noche por lo que no tendría que encontrarse con ninguno de esos humanos indeseables…

Mientras la pequeña coneja caminaba sin rumbo, otro chico más energético no lograba conciliar el sueño. Había intentado las 20 posiciones del kamasutra para dormir y ni con pastillas lo conseguía (léase que eran vitaminas C)  
>-Hiroto… ¡Hiroto!..-ya aburrido decidió que su amigo tenía que hacerle compañía (por la fuerza)<br>-¿Qué pasa mido?...-susurro entre molesto y adormilado  
>-no puedo dormir….<br>-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
>-los mismos que tú!...-su grito fue contenido por las manos del pelirrojo. Durante ese corto silencio unos pasos se iban acercando, Hiroto se hacia una idea de quién era y con un rápido movimiento se recostó llevándose consigo al peli verde<br>-¿¡QUIEN CARAJO GRITO!...-apareció Fudo alterado pero relajándose viendo como no había movimiento…-bien…se salvan por hoy-cerró la puerta y la alama regreso al cuerpo del pelirrojo  
>-eso estuvo cerca… ¿verdad mido?...-miro debajo de las sabanas encontrándose con un peli verde dormitando…lo movió y hasta golpeo un poquito pero solo logro que se abrasara a su cadera…-ah…-suspiro. Se inclino y besando dulcemente a su acompañante se entrego al mundo de los sueños…-buenas noches mido<br>-patético…  
>-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!...-grito alejándose y cayéndose estrepitosamente con el suelo ¿y mido? Ni señal de vida mostro mientras se abrasaba a una almohada y roncaba a sus anchas<br>-no solo patético, también desagradable…-rio Naomi sentada cómodamente en el balcón hablando hacia adentro  
>-¿¡tu qué haces aquí!<br>-solo paseo…  
>-pues sigue tu recorrido…-definitivamente despertaría con moretones en la mañana. La chica lo medito unos momentos y antes de saltar hacia al jardín le pregunto<br>-¿lo amas?...-bien, eso era suficiente para desbocarlo de sus coherente pensamientos  
>-¿¡yo!<br>-no…la almohada ¿no ves la pasión que se tienen?...-era más que evidente su sarcasmo. Hiroto bajo la mirada, literalmente su rostro se puso a tono con su cabello cuando empezaba a formular una respuesta  
>-s-si…lo amo…-"trágame tierra" pensó al notar que la coneja solo guardaba silencio. Duraron así unos… ¿15 minutos? En vez de saltar la chica lentamente fue entrando y acercándose a la cama<br>-lo amas… ¿pues sabes?...  
>-¿Qué...cosa?...-algo no calzaba, Naomi termino por reclinarse sobre el colchón, acaricio lentamente unos mechones verdes y dejo caer su peso sobre el de piel canela<br>-yo también…-los parpados de Hiroto se abrieron Frente a él su inocente y dormilón amor era besado por otra persona, ser, o lo que sea que pudiera ser esa chica que ahora le quitaba lo que era suyo…-buenas noches…-rio son soberbia, dio tres y largos saltos hacia atrás cayendo con gracia por el balcón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad…pero con esa repugnante sonrisa  
>-¡MALDITA!...-gruño tratando de localizarla, es chica era rápida. Con impotencia regreso donde se encontraba mido. ¿Esa chica no los odiaba? ¿Entonces porque decía que lo amaba? Que amaba a mido ¡su mido! ¡Sus labios!<p>

El colchón sonó bruscamente logrando despertar en cierta manera a mido  
>-mph… ¿H-Hiroto?...-muy tarde.<p>

Cambiando de lugar, (y en donde no se producía un **intento de violación** confrontación) sentado elegantemente con una pierna sobre la otra se encontraba el ser más antiguo en la mansión. Un chico que aunque su exterior no lo parecía había vivido más de 100 años sufriendo penas y presenciando muertes. Siempre en silencio

Leyendo un libro en un idioma extranjero y con la leve brisa de la ventana abierta moviendo mechones rebeldes pasaba las horas en calma  
>-¿Qué estabas haciendo Naomi?-sin dejar de leer las paginas noto leves y casi inaudibles pasos caminando a su posición, ya sabía que se trataba de la menor alegre y risueña cuando cometía una travesura<br>-solo me divertía….  
>-¿quieres que se vayan verdad?<br>-es lo que más añoro  
>-haaa….-suspiro…serró con delicadeza el pequeño y antiguo libro invitando a su acompañante a tomar asiento- sabes que no es correcto, ellos son los dueños ahora, nosotros somos los allegados<br>-¡PERO!  
>-sin peros…se que estas molesta por la muerte del señor Midorikawa, pero no tienes que enfurruñarte con su sobrino<br>-¡el nos abandonó! ¡A ti, a mí y a todos! ¡Su nieto hará lo mismo, tal vez hasta venda la mansión y nuestras almas vaguen para siempre!  
>-Naomi…<br>-¡no quiero irme de aquí! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLA!- soltó histérica con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. El más alto la brazo con ternura tratando de calmarla  
>-sabes que nunca te dejare sola, a ti ni a nadie<br>-p-pero ellos s-son diferentes…el señor mi-Midorikawa no vino con nosotros… ¿la maldición desapareció?  
>-no Naomi, todavía nos ata pero te pido que seas comprensiva para que podamos averiguar qué es lo que sucedió…tal vez podamos liberarnos de esto, solo confía…<br>-bien…-dijo enojada y soltándose del abraso- ¡pero aun así los odio!...-grito golpeando la puerta. Kuro no pudo evitar reír  
>-y yo que pensaba que Fubuki era el bipolar…<br>-buenas noches Goenji…-recito con gracia al ver al peli pincho justo en la entrada de la biblioteca, en piyama y por razones que desconocía con un Letty colgando de su pierna  
>-¿esto es tuyo, cierto?<br>-¿te refieres a Letty? ¿Qué hacía contigo?  
>-Yuuka lo trajo a rastras…- coloco el pequeño cuerpo del murciélago en el sofá.<br>-esos dos se llevan bastante bien ¿verdad?  
>-eso creo…aprovechando que estamos solos ¿Qué fue eso con la coneja?<br>-parece que eres bastante perspicaz, ¿ustedes también quieren saber?...-hablo hacia las espaldas del peli crema. Cuando se volteo noto claramente a Kido y Suzuno escondidos detrás de la puerta  
>-¿Cómo supiste que están allí?<br>-se mas cosas de las que piensas…y hay más cosas que desconocen de las que crees…-dicho esto y recostando al murciélago en sus piernas los invito a sentarse  
>-¿Por qué no pueden salir de aquí?<br>-por qué no se nos lo permite…tenemos nuestras restricciones pero al mismo tiempo nuestros privilegios  
>-¿privilegios?<br>-¿no se les hace raro que podamos saltar desde alturas y no nos dañemos?-guardaron silencio- nuestros cuerpos son fuertes, pero las almas se quebraron hace mucho…  
>-¿Cómo moriste?...-hablo sin rodeos el peli blanco, sus acompañantes lo miraron con enojo pero al parecer esto solo causo una risa en el peli negro<br>-me asesinaron…hace mucho  
>-¿y el resto?<br>-de distintas formas…Letty fue el que menos sufrió en realidad…-acarició las hebras rubias  
>-lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué paso con el tío de Midorikawa?...-silencio…tortuoso y escalofriante silencio<br>-el era el antiguo dueño de la mansión. El, al igual que ustedes, nos podía ver…Un día, le dijimos sobre el destino que tendría sufrir igual que nosotros, la muerte. Seguimos conviviendo siendo el ya advertido de su trágico final pero…el día que llego su muerte, el día en que su alma debió haber quedado vagando con nosotros…no paso lo que estaba pronosticado  
>-el…<br>-no volvió…-sonrió tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado- al principio pensamos que la maldición se había roto, pero lamentablemente nuestras almas seguían prisioneras  
>-nosotros…la maldición<br>-no, si el señor Midorikawa se salvo de ella ustedes también son libres…-rio precavido de no sonar psicópata, lo que menos quería era asustar mas a sus invitados  
>-¿y no podemos ayudarlos? ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?<br>-bueno….-la frase fue dejada a medias

-kyaaaaa! ¿¡Q-Que fue eso!...-pregunto Letty sobresaltado  
>-viene de arriba!<br>-dios mío, que no haya pasado nada grave…-corrieron lo más rápido que le permitieran las piernas. Mientras más se acercaban poco a poco el resto de los chicos iban despertando por los gritos ¿de dónde venían?  
>-¡la habitación de mido!<br>-¡todos atrás, tirare la puerta!- en medio segundo Tsunami junto a Sasha (si, los chicos mitad animales también se habían levantado) habían tirado la puerta abajo junto una nube de polvo  
>-cofcofcof… ¿mido?…cofcofcof…-lentamente fueron entrando con los ojos cerrados. El polvo era demasiado espeso, ni siquiera moviendo las manos de un lado para otro se lograba difuminar<br>-a un lado…-dijo Kuro antes de abrir sus alas, agitarlas y hacer que el polvo se esfumara por completo

Pasaron varios segundos en que nadie pudo reaccionar después de lo que vieron….  
>*viendo la escena…<br>*analizando la escena…  
>*reconfirmar la escena…<br>*verificando la escena…  
>*escena analizada correctamente….<br>*resultado: ¿¡WTF…!

-¡esto no es lo que parece!  
>-¡ayúdenme!...-la única que de alguna morena reacciono fue Haruna que lo primero que atino a hacer fue taparle los ojos tanto a Yuuka como a Letty<br>-jodido Hiroto….¡si vas violarlo ponle una mordaza!...-grito Fudo logrando sacar a la mayoría de su shock emocional  
>-¿¡que diablos hacen!<br>-yo desperté así!  
>-por el amor de dios…¡que alguien quite a Hiroto de Midorikawa y le de unos pantalones!...-reclamo Kazemaru mas que cabreado. Frente a sus adormilados ojos están Hiroto y Midorikawa a medio vestir, en una pose sugerente y el pelirrojo prácticamente devorando a besos al piel canela<br>-me siento usado…-lloraba el oji negro con una manta cubriéndolo  
>-ya pasara….te daremos algo de comer y se te olvidara, estoy seguro<br>-¡comida!...-y casi por obra de magia volvió a su actitud infantil. Atrás de los chicos que reprendían a Hiroto, una pequeña conejita reía divertida al ver el resultado de sus jugarretas  
>-con que no son tan inservibles como creía jejejej<br>-y tu estas en problemas…-dijo Mitsuki sujetando de detrás de la camisola a la peli plateada  
>-¡hiiii! ¡Yo no hice nada!<br>-dormirás con migo para que no hagas mas travesuras…  
>-bien…<br>-Kazemaru! También dormiremos con Naomi…  
>-te dije que no vinieras a mi habitación… ¿¡ADEMAS PLANEAS TRAER MAS GENTE!<br>-¡yo dormiré con kaze! ¡Si me quedo seré violado!...-grito Midorikawa pareciendo con una pierna de pavo  
>-¿¡QUE!...¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!...-pidieron Endo y Miyasaka<br>-¡GENIAL! ¡Una pijama da!  
>-yo igual voy<br>-bien, durmamos todos juntos…  
>-¡LARGO DE MI HABITACION!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR NO ME MATEEEN! Se que este es uno de los TANTOS fic que tengo por continuar ¡pero los terminare todos aun si pierdo mi vida en ello!<strong>  
><strong>Las pruebas y el hecho de que mi portátil muriera no me facilita las cosas pero bueno…ya me las arreglare ^^ tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y recuerden que por mucho que lo tenga empolvado ¡no abandonare ningún fic!<strong>  
><strong>Los quieroooo, a cada una de las personas que leen esta historia y cualquier otra mía :3<strong>  
><strong>-¿la maldición se habrá roto?<strong>  
><strong>-podrán salir de allí con vida?<strong>  
><strong>-mido saldrá violado?<strong>  
><strong>-Kazemaru terminara siendo echado de su propia habitación?<strong>

**Que me dicen? Solo sé que habrá muchos misterios y comedia (como a mí me gusta XD)**

**Sayonara good byeee**


End file.
